All Tied Up: Nathan
by animeobsessee
Summary: No one should ever suffer alone. Ann-Marie meets Nathaniel, someone who will help untangle her mind, heart and life. Yet she does the same for him. They have lived the same life in different degrees, can they live it together?
1. Intro

**Gah! Its so short! Thank goodness it's just an intro. :'( I promise to write longer chapters. This was my first upload, so I didn't know how it would transfer. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

_'4:30 time to go'_ I grabbed my NOOK and ear buds, selected my rock play list, and put it in my purse.

"Venus, time for a walk!" I shouted across the room. My white and brindle-patched pit bull came tearing through the house, leash in her mouth. She was wagging her tail so hard, her whole body shook.

"Ha ha, come on, it's a new neighborhood. You need to be on your best behavior!" I cooed. She immediately sat down, waiting patiently. I clipped on her leash and headed out the door.

_'Yeah, a new neighborhood, a new town, a new life.'_ I sighed inwardly, I started school on Monday. _'Sweet Amoris High, so remote, so small, so...'_ I perked up in realization, _'So perfect! New opportunities, new friends, new places!'_ I was so lost in my thoughts as I turned the corner that I ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't-" I started, pulling out my ear buds.

"No, no. It was my-" he said at the same time.

But we were both cut off by Venus' excited whimpering and wiggling at the mans feet.

"I'm sorry, she isn't usually this excited to meet someone. Sit Venus!" I apologized, and watched as she sat, stock still.

"I thought you both looked familiar." The man said. I looked up at his face for the first time and gasped.

"Lysander!" Both me and Venus jumped onto him, all of us a laughing, barking mess.

"Ann-Marie! Is so good to see you again, of course it's a pleasure to see you too, Venus!" He said, giving us both pats on the head.

Getting up, I exclaimed, "Lys, what are you doing here? I never expected to see you here!"

"Once again you stole the words out of my mouth," he chuckled, "I live here, moved in several years ago, maybe a few years after you left. I enjoy the slower pace of this town, the cleaner environment as well. Now, on to you, what are you doing here?"

"I moved in this week, I live in the Renard apartment complex, room 6." I explained.

"Renard huh? Does that mean you've become successful at showing?" He asked, surprised at the fact that I can rent a good sized apartment while still in high school.

"Yep!" We exchange a few more how-you-been's before Lysanders phone buzzed.

"It's been wonderful to meet with you again, but I must go. I'll come visit you sometime." He said, giving Venus another pat on the head and waving to me before turning to leave.

"Please do!" I called after him, Venus barking goodbye. Then I turned and started back down the sidewalk with Venus at my side.

We walked another block or two before seeing a park on the other side of the road. I debated about it in my head and turned to Venus.

"Hey, do you want to go to the park?" I asked her.

* * *

**Note: I had gotten a review reminding me that I posted (technically) the same story twice, so I decided to put the intro into the beginning of each characters story. Have fun reading ;-D**


	2. Scars and Stories

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**Cant sleep, and I have band camp at 8am. Grrrrrrrrrrr. On a good note I already have 2 followers, I'm sooo happy. So I'm gonna shout out to these guys. Thx ChloeGoesRawrrxX and ajphinney13. I love you guys. ;-D And thanks to my inability to sleep this chapter is very loooong. Oh, oh, oh, before I forget. Disclamers for this whole series.**

**MY CANDY LOVE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MY CANDY LOVE NOT ME**

**ALSO SPOILER ALERTS, AND CUSSING**

**OC and story belong to me, if you see any suspicious stories extremely close to mine, let me know.**

**Also let me know if you see typos**

**Thx**

* * *

Venus didn't even wag her tail, she whimpered and started to pull me down the sidewalk. I knew something was up as she usually loved parks.

I knew that dogs had this strange sixth sense for danger, and Venus had a particularly sharp one. When there was trouble, she was very protective. I owe her my life many times over, for she was always there foe me. At first I thought it was her way of giving back, but I soon realized that it was unconditional love. She saved me in that aspect too, and I give every ounce back.

"OK girl, I'll follow you." I said as I set off after my dog.

She dragged me along a few more blocks in a strange direction. I was careful to remember the way we came, but it left my mind when I heard yelling.

"You lowly piece of shit, I'll teach you to run from me!" The gruff shouting came from in front of us, where a man was beating on a blonde boy.

It hit way too close to home.

I unclasped Venus' leash and we sprinted toward the scene, Venus in front of me.

"Get the hell off of him!" I shouted with all my might. When he turned in surprise, Venus attached herself to his arm. Soon after my fist connected with his face, and I jumped on him, clawing and biting everywhere I could reach.

He threw me off and socked me in the eye, and I heard Venus squeal, growl and jump back on him. I saw the boy clutching himself watching the battle unfold.

I got up and ran to him and, just loud enough for him to hear me, said, "To the park!"

I looked over and the still raging battle between Venus and the man, Venus was holding him off. I trusted her enough to know she would be fine.

"Venus, hold him off, we're running!" I yelled at her, helping the boy up. Her bark was all I needed to know that she understood.

The boy grunted as he started to move away from the scene.

I grabbed his hand and whispered, "Look, I know it hurts, but we need to run, now!"

We took off as fast as we could go, at the boys pace. The park was in sight as Venus caught up with us, with only a slight limp.

We stopped in front of the park, and I clipped the leash back on Venus. I was breathing hard when I saw the boy staring at me.

"Hey," I gasped, "cat got you tongue?"

"Maybe" he gasped back.

"Well, hate to say it, but we're not done yet. We're going to my apartment, ok? It's just a block or two away, come on." I grabbed his hand again and started pulling him in the direction of the Renard complex.

He nodded and kept moving, it was hard to tell if it was from the exertion or something else, but his face became scarlet. _'Ha-ha he's blushing, how cute.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

He had to be around my age. He was tall, blonde and had gold eyes. His tie and outfit struck me as respectable and responsible. I couldn't figure out why he would be beat, but I had a few ideas. I was lost in my thoughts when we finally reached my door.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. I'll check and see if anything's broken." I explained to him as I unlocked my door.

We enter my apartment and no sooner than I close the door does the boy collapse on my couch. I kicked off my shoes and unclip Venus' leash before calling her to me. I check her leg and sighed in relief.

"You're ok. Thank you for leading me to him, and fending off the bad guy. You're such a good girl, what would I do without you. I'll make you an extra special breakfast tomorrow." I cradled her head in my hands as she smiled her toothy smile at me.

"Come on, get up. I need you to take a shower, get all that dirt off." I yanked on his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Ow, easy, I haven't even thanked you yet. I don't even know your name!" He shouted at me, yanking his hand away.

"Ann-Marie, and my dog is Venus. If you're gonna thank someone, thank Venus. She led me to you. Anyhow, it was a pleasure saving you mister..." I drew out, hinting for his name as I grabbed his hand again.

"Nathaniel." He said as he follows me into the bathroom.

"Right, nice to meet you Nathan." I answered, closing the door behind me.

I grabbed his tie and lifted it off his neck and over his head as he said, "Actually, could you please call me Nathaniel, I dislike nicknames."

I tossed the tie into the laundry, then put my hands on my hips, and told him, "No, Nathaniel sounds too formal. I saved your ass so I'm gonna call you Nathan, because I dislike being formal. Now, take off your shoes."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope, not unless I have a good reason to." I smiled cheekily.

"Fine, but you can't force me to like it." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, finally taking his shoes off.

"I don't care if you like it, now come here." I said as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"H-H-Hey! What are you doing!" He squealed, grabbing my hands.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Chill out, I'm just gonna check you out."

"C-Check me out?! Are you mad, we only just met, and besides-" I cut him off by bonking upside the head with the paper fan I always had on me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I swear. I was checking you to see if anything's broken. Hey! Look found one," I said thunking him again on the head before putting it back into my pocket, "it's your mind! And while I'm at it, I might as well check you out, you're kind of cute. Besides, you obviously wanted me to." I added in a sickly sweet voice, getting closer to him.

Sweat formed on his forehead as I undid another button, and another. He was frozen in fear and shock. I was about half-way down his shirt before I fell over laughing.

"H-Hey, hey! That wasn't funny!" He blushed and crossed his arms.

"Ha ha, yes it was. It was the funniest thing I've seen in years." I laughed for a bit more before controlling myself, "Ok, ahem, ok. Chill out, it was funny."

"No it wasn't, I thought you really were going to follow through." He replied defensively.

"So, answer me a few questions," I said getting up and opening the medicine cabinet, "one, have you ever been with a woman?"

"No, and I don't plan to anytime soon. I'm too focused on school to have that kind of relationship." He retorted.

"So, no girlfriend?" I asked, feigning interest while shuffling through the cabinet. "Ah, here it is." I pulled out a large bottle of Advil, taking out a few pills.

"No, and I don't want one." He answered, looking over my shoulder as I filled two Dixie cups.

"Here," I turned abruptly, and gave the startled Nathan a few pills, "two for me, and three for you. And when I'm done with you I'll call a friend of mine, so I can see if I can get some pajamas for you."

He downed the pills gratefully, "Thanks, sorry to impose."

"No, it's fine," I said, swallowing my pills, "but, I need you to answer one more question. Hey, take off your shirt before I do it for you."

Nathan threw away his Dixie cup and finished what I started, "Ok, shoot."

"Who was that man?" I asked slowly, seeing Nathan freeze.

"I, I don't want to talk about it." He answered quietly.

We were quiet for a bit, Nathan had thrown his shirt in the laundry basket and was now on the toilet seat. His head was down so I couldn't see his face.

I took a seat directly under him, looking up at him, I could see tears forming. I already knew the answer.

"It was your dad, wasn't it?" I carefully, sympathetically told him.

He covered his face with his hands as his face twisted in pain. His emotions poured out like a broken dam.

I rose up on my knees and embraced him, resting his head on my chest.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok." I rubbed his back and comforted him, "It hurts, I know."

I held him like that for a while, thinking to myself. _'He reminds me of myself, one that I buried deep down.'_

When he calmed down enough to speak, he grasped my arms tightly and said one word.

"Why?"

"Hm? Why what?" I asked him.

_'Was he asking why he was being abused?'_

"Why, why did you save me? Out of pity? Or because you wanted to be some hero?" He asked, painfully tightening his grip.

I was silent for a while; a hard battle was tearing me apart inside. Why did I save him? Yet I knew why. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him to see either, the less people knew, the easier it was to forget. Could I tell him?

"Why?" It wasn't until he asked again, that I could decide.

I took his hand and led him to my room, I felt exposed without Venus in the room. I sat on my bed, and Nathan followed.

"Because no one should ever, ever suffer alone." I turned around and took off my own shirt. His gasps were enough to make me feel ashamed. The monster I knew he saw were ragged scars completely obliterating my back, including burns, slash marks, tears, whip marks, everything. I knew that the worst was two bullet holes on my left shoulder, the main display. They were still healing.

"You're not alone," I told him, putting my shirt back on before turning around again, "you reminded me of my own pain, no one should ever have to go through that. I did, alone for almost twelve years, ever since my mother left. I know what it's like, to be left alone, defenseless, under threats, in pain." I choked up on the last part.

I felt something warm run down my cheek, and I just let it. I hadn't cried since Auntie took over my custody six months ago. I had moved in with her, then got my own place closer to the school, and now I'm repeating my sophomore year.

I cried, and cried. I barely noticed the warmth that enveloped me. When I did, I felt warm droplets fall on my shoulder. Both of us leaned on, cried with, and supported each other until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow that got a bit intemate real quick. Punctuation doesnt count in the bold. MWAHAHA.**

**Castiel: So, when you gonna do my route?**

**Anime: Don't worry, I just need an idea.**

**Castiel: So, I'll invent a time machine, travel 500 years in the future, come back, and tell you what your idea is. K? Much faster.**

**Anime: You're so mean!**

**Castiel: Also, isn't Nate allergic to dogs?**

**Anime: errrrrrr... You know what, lets pertends Venus is hypo allergenic or something, or that in Nathans route he isnt allergic. If your that worried about it then I'll make him allergic in your route, ok?**

**Castiel: Fine with me, but he has to be allergic in Lysanders too.**

**Anime:*sigh* Fine.**

**For the record, I'm team Castiel... sorry Nathan**


	3. Learning About Him

**Ok, I'm sorry guys, there was an error brought to my attention by xX The Sexy Beauty Xx, and I fixed it. I'm sorry, please don't eat me!**

* * *

I woke up to a strange warmth enveloping me, and within it, the comfort of a beating heart. I welcomed it, turning to face it, and buried my face in it. A deep humming ensued, as if in comfort. Then I heard a whimper.

I reached up and petted her head, "Venus, quiet. Let me sleep a bit more." I realized that she was pretty scruffy for a short-haired dog.

I heard her whimper again. I opened my eyes to find a half-naked man holding me. I stared at his chest in sleepy confusion. Bruises and cuts were heavily sprinkled on his muscular chest and abdomen.

'Raphael?' Hope raised within my chest as I looked up to see a sleeping face. My hand in his blonde hair. I sighed in disappointment, not brunette. '_Oh, that's right, I remember now, Nathan. That's right, yeah.'_ Then I hear another whimper, it's Nathan.

It's normal, not fun, but normal for him to have nightmares, flashbacks, worst-case scenarios. The road to recovery is worse mentally than physically. '_Tonight was my first night without those nightmares since…'_ I snuggled closer to the trembling Nathan, wishing instead for the steady hands of my dear friend.

Nathan had tightened his grip on me considerably. I reached around and started rubbing his back, remembering those lonely nights. I hummed a tune, then gently sung my favorite lullaby, "Hush little baby". Even though it felt strange because he was about the same age as me.

As I did, his grip weakened and he snuggled closer. Alarm bells rang inside me, this was too intimate of a moment for me, and too soon, with someone I barely knew, whose heart I knew too well. By the fourth verse his grip was loose enough for me to move. When I moved his grip immediately tightened, like he might drift away.

I stopped singing and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going anywhere. Come on, let go, I need to get up."

To my relief, he finally let go. I separated myself from him, and replaced myself with the gray, fluffy body pillow I usually slept with.

Venus, who was on the foot of the bed, stared at Nathan a bit more and whined.

"Are you jealous? Are you jealous that the naked man stole your spot?" I cooed at her.

With wiggles and whines, she answered in her own way.

I crouched down and ruffled her ears, "How about I make up for it, we go make the naked man do something fun?"

Whiney barks gave me her agreement. I laughed at her eagerness when Nathan turned over in his sleep.

Venus and I looked at each other, I put my finger to my lips, "Shh! The naked man is sleeping. Let's go get your reward for yesterday." Then I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

…

I had just finished the last sandwich when a sleepy Nathan stumbled in, rubbing his eyes

"Where am I?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"Sweet Amoris, but not the same Amoris. I abducted you and traveled ten thousand years into the future. Earth has ended, and you are the last male alive. You are to impregnate every woman alive and able to bear children." I explained, putting his food in front of him.

"Starting with me." I whispered sweetly into his ear. I stood behind him and started rubbing my hands across his chest, pressing my DD-cup bosom against the back of his head.

He stood up, and left the room.

I died, I could not stop laughing. I was rolling on the floor in my joy when Nathan came back.

"That was not funny." He said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Yes, it was." I managed to say, attempting to recover my composure.

"No, it wasn't. It was weird, and disturbing." He said this, but he couldn't hide the smile on his lips.

"It was and you know it." I said simply.

_'Being able to laugh and smile is what he needs most right now, I can't let him think about what happened.'_ I thought to myself as I smirked at him.

"So, Nathan, all I know about you is your name. That, and that you slept with me last night." I smirked at him, "I had to peel you off of me this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" he started, blushing profusely.

I laughed, "No, you're fine, I was just poking fun. Besides, it was comfy, and it was nice to wake up to a man's chest." I grabbed my plate of food and sat down across from him, "Speaking of which," I pointed at his still visible six-pack, "nice abs."

"How many times do you plan to embarrass me?" He asked, his face as red as rubies.

"As many time as I want." I said, sticking my tongue out, as I filled Venus' bowl with kibble covered in the leftover bacon grease and bacon bits.

"Ha ha, you're so childish." He lightly chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, and you're so mature, loosen up, you're still only, what, fifteen?"

"Sixteen." He finished.

"Exactly," I pointed out, "you're at the peak of your teen years. This is the time to be silly, make mistakes, and act stupid, because you can't in the real world."

"Ok, fine, you have a point." He smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said, getting to the point.

He poked at his food before asking me, "Ok, but first, what is this?"

"It's an Ultimate Grilled Cheese. It's a grilled cheese with a fried egg and a piece of bacon in it. It's really good, try it." I urged him as I took a bite of my own.

He took a bite and his eyes lit up, "Wow, that's really good. I haven't had a home cooked meal this good in a while. I usually just eat a bowl of cereal or eat something from the cafeteria."

"That's not healthy. No wonder why you're so skinny." I joked at him. "So, tell me more."

"About what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What else? You're gonna be living with me, I want to know who I'm living with." I told him, taking another bite.

"What do you want to know?" He asked with a full mouth, something I never expected from the straight-laced boy.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I reprimanded him, "I want to know as much as you will let me know; siblings, age, grade, what you like to do, what you don't, the important stuff like allergies, that's what I want to know."

"Um, ok. I guess I'll start with the basics." He said before polishing off his sandwich.

"I have a twin sister, Amber. I love being organized, studying, mind games and crime novels. I dislike unmotivated, undisciplined people, and sweets. I'm allergic to pollen. I'm also a sophomore in school, a straight-A student, valedictorian, student body president." He paused, the next thing he said he admitted hesitantly, glancing at Venus, "I'm, ah, kind of, um, afraid of dogs. I love cats though."

I stared at him, "So, you're a nerd, without taste buds, a total buzz kill, afraid of someone that saved your ass, and there's another one just like you?"

"Ha ha, you sound just like Castiel. I really hope you're not a delinquent too." He laughed sarcastically, smiling, raising an eyebrow at me.

_'He looks kind of hot like that, the 'I-don't-believe-you-but-it's-funny' look is really hitting the spot. Wait, what the hell am I thinking'_ I was mentally slapping myself across the face.

"Nope, all A's and B's. Hey look, you're finally loosening up, although I wish your table manners stay intact when you do." I said smiling at him, "Ok, let me call my buddy to get you some clothes. Meanwhile, put your dishes in the sink and get in the shower, we're gonna go somewhere."

"Ok, and hey," He called my attention, "thanks. If there's any way I can help you, let me know."

"There is, go get rid of that stink. Go take a shower!" We laughed together before he went to the bathroom.

I started washing the dishes as I called the number Lysander gave me when we talked earlier.

After a few rings a voice answered, "Hello, this is Leigh."

"Ah yes, this is the bank, your account has just been deleted, all your funds have been lost. We are very sorry, no refunds can be made." I said in the most business like tone I could without laughing.

"WHAT! I paid the rent last week! I'm on time with my bills! Let me talk to the manager, now!" Leigh went from panicking to angry very fast.

"Sir, please calm down, do you know who you are speaking to?" I asked him, barely suppressing my giggles.

"Why the hell should I care?!" He yelled at me.

"Because the girl that hid under your bed for weeks at a time needs clothes." I said, finally giggling under my breath.

"Huh? Girl that... what?" He asked, extremely confused.

I sighed, "Annie." I mumbled.

"What! Annie! Hey, how have you been? Why the hell would you do that to me?!" His mood swings still swinging at full force.

"Because I knew you would only remember me as Annie, and you know I hate the nickname, out of everything you could of called me." I said blandly.

"Ok, whatever. So, you said you needed clothes, are you gonna be my model again?" He asked.

"No, it's for a boy." I explained lightly.


	4. Wondering About Her

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my boyfriend had moved away recently. I decided not to be dead today.**

* * *

**Nathans POV**

I stepped into her bathroom; it was in a hall between her room and what looked like a gaming room. I noticed her fan in the doorway, and placed it just inside her room. This was the only thing out of place, I noticed. Everything was generally neat and organized, with a lot of work put into the décor. Not what I expected from a girl living on her own, especially when she owns a dog. I thought they were more destructive than this.

_'Although, they do seem to have a very close bond. She is a very peculiar girl.'_ I thought this as I looked around the bathroom.

There was a definitive East Asian theme; dragons and horses drawn in calligraphy dancing around the mirror, either Japanese or Chinese symbols painted above the doorway, and a yin and yang on the semi-see through, sliding shower door. Strangely enough there was also a music wallpaper strip along the ceiling; it felt out of place next to all the Asian things. The longer I looked at it the more perplexed I was, it was definitely an actual song. It just wasn't familiar. She also had speakers in the corners of the ceiling, hooked up to a pink phone stand. Although it was empty.

_'Yep, definitely different.'_ I smiled to myself as I undressed.

That smile disappeared when I looked at the damage from yesterday. I was covered in painful cuts and bruises, one spot on my rib cage particularly hurt. I wondered if I broke something.

_'I didn't break it though,'_ I told myself,_ 'I would probably be beaten again right about now if I was home. I really have Ann-Marie to thank, don't I.'_

Then my mind wandered to last night, her scars and still healing bullet wounds. I remembered the threats my father told me if I were to tell the police. I wondered if she had stood up for herself, and did what I couldn't do. She could've lost her life, but she did it anyways. Now, she's free. She can live her life without fear, and she proved it to me yesterday. When she saved me, she was trying to give me a second chance on life.

_'I know that man too well though, he won't give up so easily.'_ I thought grimly as I turned on the water.

The chill gave me goose bumps. I could feel my muscles tightening, trying to keep out the cold. Though it felt good on my wounds. The water soon turned warm, somewhat to my relief.

As I showered I suddenly heard music, and singing. Her living in the Renard complex must really help her apparent music obsession, having soundproof apartments and all. I wondered once again what she did for a living.

_'She must be done with her phone call.'_ Though that thought was soon pushed out by the music being turned up, and a familiar melody. A sad song, Rascal Flatts if I remember correctly

Then I heard a singing voice. I knew it couldn't have belonged to the song. It was an amazing, smooth voice. It reminded me almost of Lysanders, but in a feminine way. It had to be Ann-Marie.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me"

I could feel and hear every ounce of emotion, of pain, of loss in her voice. I just stood there, water still running, and listened. I forgot everything, and just listened.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"

I stood there listening till the song ended, and a new one began. The singing stopped, seeming reserved for that song, or she just needed to recover from the emotional strain. I returned to my senses a while later, and rinsed my hair. My body smelled like black orchids and lavender, the least dignity dissolving of my choices. My hair smelled like oranges, my only choice.

My thoughts wandered back to the song,_ 'Did she break up with someone? Why did she only sing that song?'_ My mind immediately tuned into my internal detective, telling me that everything will reveal itself in time.

_'At least she can't complain about me smelling bad.' _I smiled to myself as once again I'm reminded of the blond-haired girl.

I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I dried my hair, then wrapped the towel around my waist. I searched for my clothes, of which I had set on the toilet seat, or so I thought.

_'Huh, where are they?'_ I looked, but they were gone. The worst part was that I didn't have a change of clothes.

Then I heard a knock at the door, and her voice.

"Hey Nathan, you done yet? I gotta present for you!" She trilled.

_'A present? Wait, I have bigger problems!'_ I shook my head.

"My clothes are gone." I responded to her earlier question.

"Oh, I put them in the wash. Just put on a towel and get out here." She said this so nonchalantly, I was honestly baffled. How could I go out in just a towel?

"Hey, come on! Hurry up or I'll go in there myself, and you won't like it!" She threatened me.

"OK, OK, I'm coming!" I booked it out of there with just a towel around my waist, and red painted on my face.

My "present" was there in the hall.

"Wait, this Nathan? You mean Nathaniel is living with you?" It was Leigh, Lysanders brother, the clothing shop owner.

"Yes, I already explained everything to you. Don't ask questions, just do you're thing. Remember the type of clothes he needs for this weekend." She answered him, shaking her head before adding, "And Leigh, keep it a secret."

"OK, fine, but remember our deal Annie." He chuckled, poking her forehead.

She laughed with him before saying, "Yeah, yeah, I remember. Wednesdays right?"

"Yep, and be prepared, I've wanted to use you for a long time now. You have to perfect figure to experiment on." He answered with a smile.

"No, I don't. Anyways, good luck!" I was given no explanation before she left. I was utterly confused.

"OK, let's get started!" Leigh said enthusiastically as he pulled open the first box of many.

* * *

**OK, also please visit my profile, I'm itching to write some smut, but no one has entered a request. Please send me requests, heck, it could be foursomes (max) and send me the characters (through review or PM) and what they are from, if I don't know them I will send you a message (ex. Alvah, My Sweet Prince; Hiro, Love Letter From Thief X). I will use my OC though. **


	5. Threads of the Past

**Sorry this took so long, school started and I'm buried to my neck in home work. I didn't take freshman year seriously and barely got by with A's and B's, I'm stepping it up this year. Especially now that I have an AP course. I am also co-writing, editing, and illustrating a manga too. *sigh* I do have Wednesday's off from practice though, yay! My boyfriend also had to move back, but now he has court wars between his parents and I wish he would just get along with his mother. So, I'm not so dead anymore. Home coming is this week too...**

**Leigh: Get on with it already, they only care about the story. No one cares about your personal life.**

**Anime: I'm sorry, I'll stop now. *cries in the corner***

**Leigh: *Pats her head***

* * *

I still couldn't figure out how Ann-Marie got my clothes without me knowing. Probably when I was spacing out. It still bugs me that she just waltzed in there and grabbed _all _my clothes. Although, I have to admit, she has connections in this town, especially for a new girl. I never would have known she would know Leigh.

I had to be thankful that Leigh had brought some more normal clothing like t-shirts and jeans, but I didn't understand why this outfit was necessary.

"Can I ask why I need this?" I asked as he pulled out another pair of boots.

"No, I can't tell you. Just be happy, Annie's got a surprise for you, and she's paying for your clothes. Unbeknownst to her though, she's only paying half-price." He told me with a smile, as he pulled out a plaid button-down shirt.

"Why? I remember you two talking about a deal, what is she doing for you?" I asked, looking at the mirror.

The two had set up a dressing room in Ann-Marie's or "Annie's" gaming room. It was here that I felt like a Ken doll with too many clothes. If I was a doll, I was Leigh's doll. Another one of his _many_ life-sized dolls.

"Ah, she's going to be my model on Thursdays. She insisted she did something to repay me, and I didn't want to take her offer of paying double." He answered with a smile on his face, pulling out a pair of jeans.

I nodded, seeing his point, and asked, "So, you called her Annie. How long have you known her?"

Leigh froze and his smile disappeared. He sighed and said, "We go way back, I was practically there since she popped out. She was like a little sister to me." I saw the corner of his mouth curve, and his eyes glaze over in reminisce. "I spoiled her rotten. I learned to sew because of her. She was always looking at the dresses in the shops with those sparkling eyes."

He smiled and handed me the jeans before continuing, "She was always such a lively girl, always doing or getting into something. I see her now and realize that she's not so little anymore, I haven't seen her in seven years. She's grown up into a beautiful young woman, don't you think?"

He asked me in such a soft, tender voice that I almost missed the hidden edge underneath, like he was being protective of her. I could understand if he was protective of her towards potential suitors because of her father, if Leigh knew about it. Otherwise, I had no idea.

"Ah, y-yes, but I don't look at her romantically. U-Um, I remember I heard her sing earlier today, she has a beautiful voice. It's very powerful too." I decided that changing the subject would keep the death glare out of his eyes.

His eyes grew tender once more as he pulled out more t-shirts, "Yes, she was always singing, anything from lullabies and nursery rhymes to modern pop music. She was always humming a tune of some sort. She got my brother Lysander to come out of his little nutshell and socialize. He became quite a talker." He smiled even more, I almost wished I could see her magic at work. "Heck, we couldn't get him to shut up when she was around. She even got him to sing for the first time, my parents were baffled. We were all worried that he wouldn't make friends, but she just came up one day and said, 'Hey! Let's be friends!' He was part of her group ever since, he followed her around like a puppy. "

"But, he's so quiet and reserved now, what happened?" I asked delicately. I knew I was walking on thin ice with this question, one possibility hung heavily in my mind.

Leigh sighed as he grew serious and his voice quiet, "Did she tell you about her father?"

I nodded slowly, "Kind of, she showed me her scars. Did she tell you why I'm here?"

He nodded, "Then you should understand. Remember, I'm only filling in whatever details she left out." He handed me a bunch of socks and ties before continuing, "I met her because I lived next to her, I was her babysitter as I got older. She was an only child so I was the closest thing she had to an older sibling. She became friends with Lysander at about age three or four. She ran around the neighborhood with Lysander, a girl named Amanda, and another boy, Raphael. Her mother left at age five, and the abuse started. I don't know why her mother left or why he abused her, but I do know that Annie was in pain. The first time it happened, she was tapping on my window. When I let her in, she was crying and her arm was bruised. It was only one spot; it was not very big either. You would have thought she fell or something, but what she told me changed my view. She told me, 'Daddy came home smelling bad; when I hugged him he pushed me away. I showed him my picture I made and he threw it away. There was no dinner, too. When I asked him if I could call Mommy, he hit me.' I was dumbstruck. I was only seven and in second grade, I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it wasn't right. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, but I didn't know how to help her."

He closed the box and opened the next one, pulling out more button-downs. He sighed and continued his story, "She hid in my room or Lysanders the nights he came home late. When Lysander found out, he was heart-broken. It continued like that for years. Her father had many girlfriends and one night stands, even when Ann-Marie was at home. It wasn't until five years later that I decided to finally do something about it."

* * *

**Nathaniel: That is the most I've ever heard or seen Leigh speak in my life.**

**Anime: Me too. Also, is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter?**

**Visit my profile, and seriously, message me. I want to take some requests, even though you have to give me some slack on how fast I get it done.**


	6. Needles of Pain

**Hey sorry it's been a while, my new favorite day is Wednesday. The Band show season really took off, we got first place in our last competition, woot woot! Honestly this story got into all the deep stuff pretty quick, sry. I'm gonna see if I can come up with a draft for Castiel soon, and don't worry, there will be events from the actual game... soon.**

* * *

Her story was one I knew well. It started with a disturbance to the abuser, in a way thay don't know how to handle. Alcohol is what they usually run to, and then their emotions show in a violent way. That violence is then directed to the spouse or children, something that should never ever happen. Not only that, but then the family will sometimes have financial issues.

Leigh proceeded to the part of her story I didn't know. A kind of abuse that, thankfully, I have no experience with.

"Her father came home and was sober enough to realize his daughter was missing, even though he had another woman with him. He came to my house to get her, he was yelling at my parents, at Lysander, at Ann-Marie, and me. I tried protecting her, I hid her behind me. Even Lysander tried, but our parents told us that it wasn't our place. When Annie protested that she didn't want to go home," he paused, pushing through the pain of remembering, "he struck her, right there in front of all of us. My parents were too focused on keeping my brother and I safe to do anything for Annie. That's when his new girl left him, she was just as appalled as we were."

He sighed, the way he told the story you would have thought he was the one being abused, "She told me later what happened that night after he dragged her home. He threw her into his room, yelled at her saying that she would have to satisfy him instead."

My jaw dropped, "He _raped_ her!?"

"Shhhh, not so loud. She might not want you to know about that part, but I wanted you to know because you understand her situation." He said quietly.

I whispered, "But at the age of_ ten?!_ And his own _daughter?!_"

"Yes, I know. I was just as shocked, all her innocence was just stolen by the man that should have loved her most." He sighed and looked down.

Continuing his story he said, "By this time the town was run down and everyone was leaving, including her. Amanda moved first, then Raphael, then Annie, and us last. I remember Lysander took it pretty hard, as he clammed back up. Castiel had the same 'be my friend' personality as Annie, just calmed down and more subtle. Now you can see why they are friends." He chuckled, "But, I never knew where she went, but I knew I couldn't protect her anymore." He sighed, "It was the worst feeling ever, and it has never left me, even now. I get this feeling though, that someone protected her in my place."

"I wonder who?" I put on the jacket he handed me and looked at the mirror. I looked like one of those guys in our school who lived more out of town on the farms.

"So do I, but I think I have an idea." He stood up and clapped his hands together, "But, that's a story for another time. You're ready to go, but I think we took too long."

We walked out of the room to find an impatient Ann-Marie tapping her foot.

"I swear, you boys take as much time to get dressed as a bride on her wedding day." She sighed.

She was wearing the same type of attire I was, but I could tell it had a lot of usage. She wore boots, worn jeans, and a red plaid button down t-shirt, and her blonde hair in a ponytail. She looked like a farm girl, but it suited her.

"I'll remember that when I make your wedding dress." Leigh said warning her.

I noticed a strange shadow cross her face, _'Does she not look forward to getting married? It could be because her father is an important part of it if she did.'_

"Right," she joked back, "enough about fantasies. Leigh, I cannot thank you enough."

"Anything for my little Annie. If you ever need anything, call me. Homecoming is coming up, so I'm going to start on your dress." He trailed off, rubbing the bottom of his chin, already contemplating designs.

Ann-Marie sighed as another shadow clouded her features, "Please don't call me that anymore, I'm seventeen. You're only two years older than me, it's not like you're sixty or something." She pouted, yet I heard a twinge of pain in her voice.

"Oh, before I forget," she turned towards me, "Does anything particularly hurt? I never got to check for broken bones or anything, or treat anything." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh," I blushed at the reason why she didn't have the chance, "n-no, I feel fine. I'm just sore, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm sure those bruises are painful." Leigh chimed in.

I blushed and she sighed, "Here, take these, then we have _got_ to go. We are already late." She handed me Advil and then hugged Leigh.

"Remember, Wednesday." He reminded her.

"I'm not a little kid, I will remember. If I don't, then you can scold me." She teased.

_'Rosalya might get the wrong idea if she sees this. I'm sure Leigh will tell her about Ann-Marie, hopefully. They do look like a couple though. From the way Leigh was protective of her, I wonder if he had feelings for her. Maybe he was just worried?'_ I thought as they separated.

"Thank you, again." She said for maybe the fifth time today.

"Yes, thank you. If there is anything I can do to thank either of you, let me know." I said sincerely.

"Let me call you Nathan." Ann-Marie stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, _Annie_." I teased.

She frowned, "Ok, look, only Leigh gets the pleasure to call me Annie, and I don't even want _him_ saying it."

I frowned back, "Then don't call me Nathan."

She feigned surprise, "Ooh, look at the goodie two shoes playing blackmail. Fine, but I _will_ find your weakness!"

Leigh came up to me and whispered into my ear, "Take care of her for me."

* * *

**Castiel: Bored, I'm not here. No smut, you're losing.**

**Anime: Child, shut up!**

**Castiel: I am not a child, I am older than you.**

**Nathan: You act like one though.**

**Anime: OH! Do you want some ice for that burn?**

**Castiel: I shall murder you all.**

**...so many typos that I had to fix, I cannot spell and type at the same time. Yes, we are going back to the OC's POV next.**

**Ahem to those confused:**

**OC: Own Character/ Outside Character**

**POV: Point of View**

**MC: Main Character**

**Smut: A Short story or section of a story with heavy sex**

**Lemon: Sexually oriented, Sex occurs**

**Lime: Characters fool around, Sex does not occur**

**YW: You're Welcome ;-)**


	7. A Gentle Touch

**Sorry for the long wait, lost a few documents, broke my arm and passed finals. I'm writing but going nowhere fast, at least this is a nice long one!**

I saw Leigh whispering into Nathaniel's ear.

'What are they talking about? Leigh is definitely hiding something and I want to know what it is.'

Nathaniel blushed and gave Leigh a very irritated look, this only led to my curiosity growing even further.

I crossed my arms, "Since when did you two start keeping secrets like gossiping girls?" I asked, wanting to be in the loop, "If you're gonna gossip let me in on it."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about," Leigh answered with a wave of his hand, "besides, don't you need to get going soon?"

I looked at the time and realized it was almost noon.

My eyes grew wide, "Oh shoot! Auntie's gonna be pissed at me!" I quickly hugged Leigh and grabbed Venus' leash.

I glared at Nathaniel, "You are telling me on the way, or else!"

I turned back and tossed Leigh my spare house key, reminding him to give it to Lysander when he was finished. I then grabbed Nathaniel's hand and dashed out the door with Venus hot on our heels. We ran down the street towards the car garage and eventually made it to the black truck on the ground level. We climb in and I put on my music via bluetooth from my phone.

As _My Demons_ by Starset began to play, I heard Nathan tapping to the drums in the song. I stared at him in he noticed we weren't going anywhere he looked at me.

He saw my gaze aimed at him and blushed, "W-What?"

I giggled, "Nothing, I just didn't think you listened to this stuff. You have great rhythm by the way. You would do well on percussion."

I started the truck and began pulling out as Nathaniel stared at me, "I didn't think you listened to this either. Yesterday you were wearing neon colors and honestly I thought you would listen to stuff like pop. Even now, I would think you would listen to country, with the truck and clothes. Speaking of which, why are we dressed like this and where are we going?"

"We are going to my Auntie's, she has legal custody over me and is friends with my landlord. The rest is a surprise."

We drove on in relative silence, except for the music. My mind drifted to the past, to my friends, to my dreams that I will now never reach. I thought about that day, the day my final scars were placed on my flesh, and my heart was given the final blow. That was the day I experienced grief like never before, experienced a pain worse than death, a pain that still lingers today. That day flipped my life upside-down, tore it to pieces, it was the day that I paid for my freedom. Never would I thought that freedom would mean giving up nearly everything that gave me sanity in this god forsaken hell. I still ask myself if it was worth it.

I shook myself and mentally reprimanded my distracted brain. As I did Nathaniel gave me a strange look.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Just refocusing, my mind kinda starts going on autopilot when I drive." I said, laughing nervously.

"Should I be worried?" He squeaked, his voice crack made me laugh.

"Nah, you're fine." I giggled, pulling into a dusty back road, "So, you and Leigh were getting awfully chatty amongst yourselves, may I ask what it was about?"

I could practically feel his change in mood without even looking at him, "A-Ah, w-well, that is, ummmm, guy stuff?"

"Riiiight, like what?" I ask, still not buying his story.

"Girls," he said curtly.

I raised an eyebrow at his answer, "Really? You didn't seem like the type to gossip like a woman. Leigh on the other hand isn't really talkative unless it's important, or about clothes. So, what's really going on?"

His eyes darted in every direction before he answered me, "We were talking about, um, girls that we had an interest in."

"So, you're sticking with that story, eh?"

"Cuz it's true! He said he was happy with Rosalya and he asked me if I was interested in anyone…" He paused and looked out the window, his voice losing its previous shrillness and panic.

"Then he told me a story about a girl he knew."

His last comment had my interest, but the way he said it reminded me of a feeling I knew too well.

Pity.

Now I was positive of what Leigh told him. He told him my past. It doesn't really bother me that he told him, of course he had to find out sooner or later. I just wonder what he thinks of it, but I'm pretty sure from his voice that I already know.

"He told me to protect her for him," Nathan continued, "because she is special to him, and he worries for her. Of course, I really don't know much about her,"

His voice took on a whole new tone, something I couldn't decipher. It surprised me, to be blunt. His voice dropped, became softer, yet firm at the same time. I felt it surround and fill me. It gave me goose bumps, and lit a fire in my cold, dead heart.

"But it makes me all the more curious."


End file.
